MIS SENTIMIENTOS
by BigSakura
Summary: Se acerca el final Septimo cap listo
1. Primer día

MIS SENTIMIENTOS

INTRODUCCIÓN:

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Pokemon, bueno, esta es una historia que se cuenta solo para desarrollar, pues esa… ¿cómo decir? Pues, para desarrollar esa "historia de amor" entre los personajes… ¿qué? ¿Misty? ¡JA! No, sé que a muchos les gusta esta parejita, y no los culpo, se ven bien, y es obvio que se quieren, pero… ¿Qué tanto? Si, ¿Qué tanto quiere Misty a Ash? ¿Será que se lo puede demostrar con celos? Pues verán, mi historia trata del amor que siente Ashley Parker (personaje de mi invención) por Ash, y está dispuesta a decírselo, pero… ¿Qué hará Misty? ¿Creen que dejará que lo haga así nada más? Bueno, si les parece interesante, les sugiero que la lean…Muchas gracias…**

**(NOTA: Ashley PARA NADA es mala, y no tiene malas intensiones para con Misty, ella estaba dispuesta a decir todo lo que sentía por Ash desde antes de enterarse de los sentimientos de Misty)**

Narrador: Con una nueva amiga en el grupo, Ash y sus amigos siguen en su camino hacia la liga Joen…aunque no se imaginan las sorpresas que les esperan el día de hoy…

Ashley se levanta con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ashley: ¡SI SEÑOR, HOY ES EL DIA!

Raichu: ¬¬ Û

Ashley: ¿Qué? Piensas que no puedo hacerlo…

-Ray… u.¬

Ashley: se pone cara a cara con Raichu Te diré algo amigo… Hoy estoy 100 dispuesta a decir todo lo que siento por él ¿De acuerdo?

- .w.

Ashley: Sip, hoy es cuando…Hoy estoy…ehm, ¿Cómo te digo? Motivada, eso, estoy motivada. Pero, ¿Cómo le hago? Piensa un momento mmm aver…sip, mira…carga a Raichu y lo sienta en la cama primero saludo ¡ay! No sé…el caso es que al fin voy a decirle todo a Ash… -w- Carga a Raichu y comienza a bailar con él

_**Tiempo de vals, es el tiempo hacia atrás, donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar…**_

En eso

Misty: toca la puerta ¿Ashley? Vamos a desayunar…

_**Bésame en tiempo de vals, 1, 2,3. 1, 2,3 sin parar de bailar…**_

Misty: vuelve a tocar ¿Ashley?

_**Haz que este tiempo de vals, 1, 2,3. 1, 2,3 ¡No termine jamás! **_

Misty: ¡¡¡ASHLEY!

re raya el disco

Ashley: O.O ¿si?

Misty: ¿Estás bien?

Ashley: ¡Si! Ehm… ¿Qué paso?

Misty: El desayuno está listo..

Ashley: …gracias Misty…ya vamos… voltea a ver a Raichu

- OO''''

Ashley: … perdón Raichu…lo baja es mejor que nos apuremos…

Afuera, todos se sientan a desayunar

Brook: Bien, en un momento estará listo

May: Vaya Brook…eso huele muy bien 8D

Ash: si, delicioso

Llega Misty

Misty: ya le hablé, dice que no tarda

Ash: asiente

Brook: Bien, aquí vamos, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, wafles tostados de un solo lado, huevos con tocino, y si tienen mucha hambre una ración de pastelillos de chocolate que huelen delicioso…si puedo presumir xD

Todos: DELICIOSO

BrooK: asiente

Llega Ashley con Raichu en el hombro

Ashley: Hola, buenos días…se sienta Lamento la tardanza…

Ash: No importa…apenas íbamos a comenzar

Ashley: … ¿de verdad?

-Raichu…¬.¬

Ashley: murmurándole a Raichu calma… se lo diré

- xD…

-PIKA 8D

-RAY 8D

Después de desayunar, los 6 amigos se disponen a seguir con su viaje hacia la liga Joen

-Ray -w-

Ashley: ¬¬ murmurando si no lo hice como saludo lo haré como despedida…tranquilo…

- xD

-¿Pika? ?

- O.O… Ray! Û

May: … ¡MIRA ASH! ¿Esa no es tu amiga duplica?

Ash: … ¡AH, SI!... se echa a correr con toda la turba atrás de el ¡OYE, DUPLICA! 8D

Duplica: o.o" ¡ASH!... y…todos los demás xD

Ash: … oye Duplica…noto tu voz algo…extraña

Duplica: OO… ehm ¡NO! ¿Cómo crees? Estoy muy bien… ¡JAJAJA!

Ash: … ah si, oye, ¿Y minidit?

Duplica: O.O AH! ¿Él? Pues él no pudo venir o .o

May: ya veo…oye, pero pensé que nunca te separabas de él

Duplica: ¬¬ ¡¡¿¿TU QUE SABES MOCOSA?

Todos: .. '''''

Duplica: .w. digo err… ¿Cómo están?

Misty: ¡HOLA DUPLICA! 8D

Duplica: Hola…amiguita…tú eres….

Misty: .w. no te acuerdas de mí, soy…Misty, ¿recuerdas?

Duplica: … ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡¡SIII! ¡MISTYYYYY!...gusto en verte…

Misty: .-.

Ash: owo…sigo notando tu voz extraña… ¿Estás enferma o algo así?

Duplica: err… ¡SI, ESO ES! Lo que pasa es que tengo…tos.. COF, COF

Ash: ¿De veras? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ashley: pensando: 1, 2, 3, 4…

Duplica: No, estoy bien Ash, gracias.

Ash: ¿Segura?

Ashley: todavía pensando: ¡5, ¡¡6, ¡¡¡7! …

Duplica: Segura en eso, un pequeño mechón de cabello rojo sale de debajo de lo que se supone era el cabello de Duplica

Todos: O.O

Duplica: o.o"… ah! jejeje Û

-TT… Pikachu…Se baja del hombro de Ash y se pone en guardia frente a la supuesta Duplica Chu…

-oO…TT Ray…igual

Ashley: … ¿Raichu?...voltea a ver a Duplica

Ash:…Pikachu, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No ves que se trata de Duplica?

Ashley:…¡¡ELLA NO ES DUPLICA! ¡ASH, CUIDADO!

Ash: ¿Qué?... Voltea a ver y en eso Duplica se quita la ropa que llevaba encima. Era Jessie, del Equipo Rocket

Ash: ¡JESSIE!

Jessie: Que ya tenía a Pikachu y a Raichu en una bolsa ¡JAJAJ! PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS…Diciendo esto se agarra de una escalera de cuerda la cual es lanzada desde el globo en forma de Meowth

James: Y MAS VALE QUE TEMAN

Jessie: Mientras se eleva PARA PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACIÓN

James: subiendo la escalera PARA UNIR A LOS PUEBLOS DETRO DE NUESTRA NACIÓN

Jessie: PARA DENUNCIAR LOS MALES DE LA VERDAD Y EL AMOR

En eso Ash corre hasta la escalera y alcanza a agarrarse antes de que suba por completo

James: Y EXTENDER NUESTRO REINO HASTA TEPITO

-¡JESSIE!

- ¡JAMEMEMES!

Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James: **_¿QUÉ MISTERIO HABRÁ? PUEDE SER MI GRAN NOCHE… _**

- Meowth! ¡Así es!

-WOOOOOOOOOOBBUFFET!

Ash: de colado en la escalera

Jessie y James: ¡Y AHORA NOS VAMOS CON UN PIKACHU Y UN RAICHU!

James: "Hasta la vista… ¡Bobos!"

Ashley: … ¡¡¡AAAASH! D8!

Misty: ¿Ah?

Ashley: ¡Se lo llevan!

Misty: ¿Qué dices?

Max: … ¡¡MIREN ALLA ESTÁ! D8

Ash: Se sube a la canasta ¡Bien Jessie y James, denme a Pikachu y a Raichu AHORA!

James: O.O ¡Jessie! ¿Qué hace este chamaco aquí?

Jessie: No lo sé James, pero nos servirá

Ash: o .o

Jessie: ¡JAJAJA! lo amarra

Ash: .. ''''

Max: ¬¬ Û es el peor rescate que he visto

Brook: dímelo a mí --´ Û

Misty: ¡¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS!

Brook: pues no podemos dejarlos…saca una pokebola…¡¡GOLBAT, VE!

Golbat: sonido extraño xDUu

Brook: ¡GOLBAT, USA ATAQUE HIPNÓTICO!

Golbat lanza su ataque al globo, pero no causa ningún efecto

Todos: D:

May: no le hizo nada…saca una pokebola veamos cuánto más resisten…¡¡BULBASAUR, YO TE ELIJO!

-Bulba!

May: ¡BAILE DE PETALOS!

-Bulba…SAUR!

el baile de pétalos no alcanza al globo

Equipo Rocket: JAJAJAJA!

Jessie: Pobres bobos, ni siquiera pueden salvar a su amigo xD

Ash: TT.TT

Ashley: … saca una pokebola ¡¡SUELLOW, YO TE ELIJO!

-SUEEEEEEEELLOW!

Ashley: ¡ACERCA A BULBASAUR AL GLOBO!

Suellow: deja que Bulbasaur se suba en él y se acerca al globo

May: ¡BAILE DE PETALOS!

-Bulba…SAUR!

Equipo Rocket: ..

El baile de pétalos corta en pedacitos el globo en forma de Meowth y la canasta cae en picada

Equipo Rocket y Ash: AAAAAAAAH! D8!

Plaff!

Jessie: O.O" toma la bolsa donde están pikachu y Raichu ¡¡VAMONOS!

James: cargando a Ash junto con Meowth ¡¡CORRELE!

Ashley: saca otra pokebola ¡CHICORITA, YO TE ELIJO!

-¡¡Chico!

May y Ashley: ¡¡LATIGO CEPA!

-Chiiiicoo!

-Bulba…SAUR!

Bulbasaur atrapa a Jessie y Chicorita a James

Jessie y James: TT.TT, TT.TT

Todos corren hacia donde está el equipo Rocket

May: le quita la bolsa a Jessie ¬¬

Ashley: desamarra a Ash con ayuda de Max… Bien chicorita, ¡MANDALO A VOLAR AHORA!

May: ¡TU TAMBIÉN BULBASAUR!

-Chi…co!

-Bulbasaur!

Chicorita y Bulbasaur elevan con el látigo a Jessie y a James, empujando también a Meowth y los mandan lejos

Jessie: en el aire ¿Por qué siempre es igual? TTTT

James: Tan siquiera que nos llamen un taxi…o de perdida que nos paren el micro TTTT

Meowth: Yo me conformo con ir caminando TT.TT

Los tres: ¡¡NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEEEEEEEZ! se forma un punto

Ash: Gracias amigos…y, gracias Ashley, por rescatarme…y a ti también May.

Brook: Si, Suellow y Bulbasaur hacen un buen trabajo en equipo

May: Si, Chicorita también estuvo genial

Ashley: Û

Se pusieron May, Misty, Max y Brook a comentar el gran triunfo, pero Ash y Ashley se quedaron viendo uno al otro fijamente a los ojos, ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros

May: desatando la bolsa Bien chicos, ya pasó, pueden salir

-PIKA! corre a abrazar a Ash

-Rayyyy! abraza a Ashley

Ash: Que bueno que ambos están bien

Ashley: abrazando a Raichu sip

Brook: Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos de aquí

Todos: ¡SI!

Mientras caminan

Misty: se le acerca a Ashley…ya te caché ¬¬

Ashley: oo Û… ¿De qué me hablas?

Misty: No, no te hagas la que no sabe, Se bien lo que sientes por Ash

Ashley: … Pero si Ash sólo me interesa como amigo .w.

Misty: No quieras verme la cara

Ashley: ¡¿Bueno y además a ti qué te importa lo que sienta yo por él?

Misty: QUE YO SIENTO LO MISMO DESDE QUE LO CONOZCO…y no voy a dejar que te interpongas

Ashley: Mira, en todo caso Ash es totalmente capaz de pensar y razonar por sí mismo. Y tiene toda la libertad par escoger a la chica que a él se le pegue la gana, no precisamente tú ¬¬

Misty: Ni tú

Ashley: … ¿Acaso dije mi nombre?

Misty: De todos modos niña, olvídalo, es mío

Ashley: OYE NO ES UN OBJETO DEL QUE PUEDAS DISPONER

Misty:…lo que sea se aparta de Ashley

Ashley: murmurando bruja ¬¬

Misty: O.O"…se voltea ¿QUÉ? ¬¬

Ashley:….Burbuja o -o

Misty: ô.ó?...¬¬ tonta…regresa

Ashley: de nuevo murmurando…loca u.ú

Misty: ¬¬

Ashley: o.o"…se voltea y chifla

May: Que vió toda la escena se acerca a Ashley ¡vaya! Así que te gusta Ash…

Ashley: …ah! ¿Ahora también tú vas a amenazarme? NO LO PUEDO CREER

May: Tranquila Ashley, a mí no me interesa Ash más que como amigo…de verdad.

Ashley: ¿Entonces?

May: Pues…ví lo que acaba de pasar con Misty y…bueno, quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte

Ashley: eh?

May: Pues sí, Misty me cae muy mal, y bueno, quiero ayudarte con esto

Ashley: ¡AH! gracias…pero… ¿Ayudarme a qué? o .o

May: Pues, ¿qué quieres hacer? No me digas que vas a quedarte con los brazos cruzados…Y MENOS CON LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR…yo me desharé de Misty, y bueno, lo demás es cosa tuya xD

Ashley: …No quiero causarle ningún daño…

May: xD ¡AH! ¡No te preocupes! No será nada serio xD

Ashley: .w.

May: Bueno, pero tu no pienses en eso…tu tranquila ¿está bien? Bien…le da dos palmadas en el hombro a Ashley y se aparta de ella

-Ray! ô.ó

Ashley: .. '''''

Brook: …Bien Ash…ya estamos cerca…

Ash: O.O ah, ¡si! se detiene frente a todos Bien escuchen amigos…Como se pueden dar cuenta estamos muy cerca de pueblo Paleta, eso es porque hoy comienza su viaje Pokemon Sandy, mi hermana, y venimos por ella.

Todos: OOH!

Max: ¿En serio? ¿TU HERMANA SANDY? 8D

Ash: sip

Max: GENIAL 8D!

May: se te nota muy contento hermanito ¬w¬

Max: owo''' no, es que…me da curiosidad conocer a su hermana

May: ¿curiosidad? O… ¿ansiedad? xD

Max: ¬¬ Û

Misty: …………Pues, si es tu hermana, apuesto a que debe ser una chica muy linda…en tono de insinuación

Todos: oo?

Ash: .w. '''' ¿qué?

Misty: ¿Qué? ¿No lo es?

Ash: Pues…si, supongo que sí…si, es linda

Misty: ¿Lo ves? -w-

May: Murmurándole a Ashley ¿Lo ves? Ya comenzó

Ashley: .w.

Brook: Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

Ash: ¡SI! Vamos…

Todos comienzan a caminar…un rato después ven a una chica parada enfrente de la casa de Ash, saludando con la mano

Sandy: AAAAAAAAAAAAASH! 8D

Ash: SANDY! 8D corre más deprisa a abrazar a su querida hermana Sandy! ¿Cómo estás? Dime

Sandy: Feliz de verte hermanito!

Llegan los demás corriendo detrás de Ash

Ash: Yo también estoy feliz de verte…Qué bien! Hoy empiezas tu viaje pokemon! 8D

Sandy: así es…ah! Hola a todos! Û

Todos: Hola Sandy!

Misty: Vaya, tenía razón, tienes una hermana muy linda Ash…la toma de las mejillas y la aprieta

Sandy: … Creo que me estás lastimando…

Misty: la suelta y según ella compara a Ash y a Sandy Miren el parecido!

May: ¬¬Û

Sandy: A Ashley oye disculpa, ¿no te he visto antes?

Ash: debiste verla cuando éramos pequeños Sandy, Ashley también es de pueblo Paleta

Sandy: si, debió ser eso…

Brook: Y dime ¿estás emocionada por tu viaje pokemon?

Sandy: ¡SI! Totalmente

Max: … ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SERAS UNA GRAN ENTRENADORA

Todos: '''

Sandy: pues…gracias Û

Ash: oye y mamá?

Sandy: AH SI! Ella está en el jardín de atrás…pasen por aquí.

Todos: Si…pasan atrás de Sandy y Ash

Sandy: abriendo la puerta de dicho jardín Mamá! Mira quién está aquí

Delia: ASH! lo abraza Hola chicos

Todos: Hola Sra. Ketchum

-PIKA! 8D! salta a los brazos de Delia

Delia: Hola Pikachu…Oigan, deben estar cansados ¿Porqué no dejan que sus pokemon descansen un poco y comen algo?

Brook: Eso suena bien…

Ash: muy bien amigos...sacando sus pokebolas SALGAN!

Salen todos sus pokemon al mismo tiempo, lo mismo hacen May, Ashley, Brook y Misty

Todos sentados en la mesa del jardín disfrutando del aire fresco

Delia: ¿Limonada? dejando una charola con vasos y una jarra en la mesa

Ash: Gracias mamá

Mientras

Ashley: Bien escuchen, toma una vara del piso Voy a lanzar esta vara, quien la atrape primero es el ganador ¿De acuerdo?

Todos los pokemon se entusiasman

Ashley: Bien… ¡ALLA VA! la lanza

Los pokemon corren tras ella

-Beeeeeey! 8D salta y alcanza la vara 8DD

Ashley: Bien Beyleeff, ganaste…

Mientras todos miraban el juego

Delia: … Ashley se lleva muy bien con los pokemon

May: Si, los quiere a todos por igual…aunque algunos no sean suyos

Misty: Eso es lo que hace Ash, se hace amigo de los pokemon

May: ¬¬… ejem, Son lo más importante para ella

Ash: Y la entiendo, para mi también lo son

Misty: ..

Delia: Todos ustedes son muy buenos entrenadores, y me siento orgullosa de todos.

Mientras

Todos los pokemon alrededor de Ashley

Delia: Es bueno que los pokemon también la quieran

May: asiente

Ash ve fijamente a Ashley, le agradaba el saber que quería a sus pokemon, y ellos la querían a ella

Delia: Bien chicos, es la hora… ¿Lista para comenzar tu viaje?

Sandy: ¡CLARO!

Delia: Ash, prométeme que vas a cuidarla mucho

Ash: Claro mamá, lo haré

Delia: Bien, pues vamos con el profesor Oak.

May: OYE! ASHLEY! ES HORA DE IRNOS!

Ashley: o.o" OH SI! Û

En el laboratorio

Prof. Oak: Me alegra que vayas a comenzar tu viaje pokemon Sandy…

Sandy: gracias profesor Oak…

Prof. Oak: Bien Sandy, dime ¿Quién quieres que sea tu compañero en esto? oprime un botón el cual descubre una pequeña repisa donde descansaban cuatro pokebolas, adornadas cada una con una flama, una hoja, una gota y un rayo Piénsalo muy bien Sandy.

Misty: Puedo sugerir uno de agua? Los pokemon de agua son místicos y misteriosos, sus escamas son tan lindas y…

May:…Misty, perdón pero, en todo caso, creo que esa es decisión de Sandy

Misty: … no, yo decía..

Sandy: …es difícil…YA SE!...toma la de la flama ESTE 8D

Prof. Oak: Muy bien Sandy, has escogido a Cyndaquil

Sandy: 8D

Todos: OOH!

Sandy: Con que un Cyndaquil…GENIAL!

Prof. Oak: Aquí tienes tu pokedex, tus pokebolas, y te deseo mucha suerte

Sandy: Genial! Gracias Profesor…

Brook: Bien, debemos partir

Todos: VAMOS!

Se dirigen a la salida

Ashley: se acerca a Sandy Hola! Oye, buena elección, Cyndaquil es un pokemon muy fiel

Sandy: gracias

May: se acerca He aquí a las cuñadas! xD

Sandy: eh?

Ashley: le tapa la boca a May AH! JAJAJA! Û

Prof. Oak: Y AQUÍ COMIENZA UN NUEVO VIAJE POKEMON…cuídense mucho por favor…

Todos: SI!

Delia: Abrazando a Ash y a Sandy cuídense mis niños, diviértanse mucho…

Ash y Sandy: Si mamá

Delia: Ash te la encargo mucho

Ash: No te preocupes mamá, te aseguro que estará bien. ¡Adiós! comienza a caminar con los demás y se despide con la mano

Delia: ADIOS!

Prof. Oak: Nos veremos muy pronto! ADIOS!

Narrador: y así, nuestros héroes emprenden un nuevo desafío, y Sandy, de la mano de su querido hermano, dará todo de si misma para poder lograr su sueño…ser una gran entrenadora pokemon al igual que su hermano…ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAP!**

**Ok, vamos a ver, tal vez no esté tan bueno, se que no soy la mejor escritora, pero a menos lo intenté… ¿Qué pasará con lo que Ashley iba a decirle a Ash? ¿Será que si tendrá el valor para hablarle de frente, y más ahora con su hermana cerca? ¿Dejará Misty que esto pase sin hacer nada? ¿Por qué hago todas estas preguntas en lugar de irme a dormir?...véanlo en el próximo capitulo de…MIS SENTIMIENTOS…**

**BigSakura®**


	2. A punto de decirlo

**¡HOLA! Bueno, primero que nada gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que no esperaba ninguno y bueno, (aparte del suyo cuñis x3 8D) aquí está la segunda parte de MIS SENTIMIENTOS y ojala que la disfruten.**

Narrador: Y ASI EMPIEZA UN NUEVO VIAJE, Y CON EL UN NUEVO SUEÑO, EL DE SANDY, SE SER UNA GRAN ENTRENADORA POKEMON…

-Todos caminando y Misty se acerca a Ashley para que esta caiga-

Ashley: plaff! ¡ou! ToT

Todos: O.O

Ashley: -en el piso- TT.TT

Ash: -se inca junto a ella- ¿Estás bien Ashley?

Ashley: o/o si, si Ash…gracias.

Ash: -la ayuda a levantarse- ¿Segura?

Ashley: Si, de verdad

Misty: ¬¬ Û… Ashley, deberías fijarte por donde caminas u.ú

Ashley: TTÛ si, bueno…

-Siguen caminado y May se acerca a Ashley-

May: Es obvio que fue a propósito ¬¬

Ashley: ¿De verdad? ToT

May: u.ú no te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo…

Ash: Vaya, ya empieza a oscurecer.

Misty: Si, ¿Qué les parece si acampamos?

Ash: No lo creo…hay muchos Beedril por aquí

Misty: -pensando- Beedril ¿eh?

Ashley: Bueno, el centro pokemon está muy cerca. ¿Qué tal si vamos ahí?

Ash: Eso suena mejor.

May: -ve a todos lados y al parecer ve algo interezante…se echa a correr sin que nadie la vea-

Brook: Ash y Ashley tienen razón. Es mejor ir al centro pokemon.

Sandy: Sirve de que duermo por última vez en una cama xD

Max: Sabes, yo también extraño mi cama xD

Sandy: ¿De verdad?

Max: sip -w-

Sandy: xD

Misty: -a Ashley- ¬¬''''

Ashley: ù.ú

Ash: Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde…

-Comienzan a caminar y May los alcanza, tenia un Caterpie en las manos. Se lo mostró a Ashley y a Sandy-

May: -en voz baja- Miren esto xD –con cuidado coloca el Caterpie en el hombro de Misty-

Ashley y Sandy: xDDD

Misty: o.o"… -voltea y ve los enormes ojos de Caterpie- …AAAAAAHHH!

-El grito fue tan fuerte que asustó a algunos Pidgey y Pidgeotto que descansaban en los árboles cercanos-

Ash: ¿¡¿QUE! ¿¡¿QUE PASA! D8

Brook y Max: D8!

Misty: -corriendo de un lado a otro con Caterpie en el hombro- AAH! QUITENMELO ¡QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA! D8!

May: xD jajaja

Brook: -comienza a perseguir a Misty- ¡TRANQUILA! ¡NO TE MUEVAS! ¡ASI NO PUEDO QUITARTELO!

Misty: TT.TT

Brook: -logra quitarle el Caterpie del hombro a Misty-

Misty: -cae de sentón- ¡aw! ¡COMO ODIO A LOS POKEMON INSECTO! TTTT

Ashley: -voltea a ver a May- 8D

May: ;)

Ash: cálmate Misty, solo es un Caterpie .w.

Misty: Si, pero sabes cuanto odio a los insectos

Ash: …Bueno, ya pasó, vayamos al centro pokemon antes de que se haga más tarde.

-Ya en el centro-

Enfermera Joy: Bien entrenadores, voy a apagar la luz…-las apaga- Buenas noches a todos. –sale-

Ashley: -sentada viendo el cielo nocturno-

Ash: Buenas noches amigos. Hasta mañana

-Después de un rato, todos duermen profundamente, pero Ashley se pasea por los pasillos. No puede dormir, se dirige de regreso a la sala principal donde están durmiendo sus amigos, se acerca con cuidado a la bolsa de dormir de Ash y se queda ahí contemplándolo unos minutos-

Ashley: -pasa su mano sobre el cabello de Ash, con cuidado para no despertarlo y habla en voz baja- Ash, una vez más no pude decírtelo u.ú

Sandy: … ¿Decirle qué? oO

Ashley: -salta del susto- O.O! Sandy, ¿Estabas despierta?

Sandy: Fui por un vaso de agua. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Puedo saber?

Ashley:…No es nada Sandy, de verdad…

Sandy: ¬w¬ ok, ok, me voy a dormir…-se dirige a su bolsa de dormir murmurando- Bolsa de dormir…bolsa de dormir, y yo que quería dormir en una cama…¬¬

Ashley: …yo también…-se levanta y se dirige casi corriendo a sui bolsa- Que descanses –abraza a Raichu y se voltea-

Sandy: …-se acuesta- seee…

Ashley: -se queda todavía despierta…un rato después se queda profundamente dormida-

SUEÑO DE ASHLEY:

-Ashley en medio de un bosque, sola, corre para buscar a sus amigos, pero el camino no tiene fin…comienza a oír una voz-

-¿Ashley? ¿Donde estás?

Ashley: ¿Ash?...aquí estoy –voltea a un árbol y ve claramente a Ash detrás de un árbol quien la llama con la mano-

Ash: ¡Ven Ashley! 8D –y sin antes de que Ashley pueda moverse, se echa a correr adentrándose al bosque-

Ashley: o.o ¡Espérame! –Se echa a correr detrás de Ash, pero lo pierde de vista, aun puede oírlo claramente, pero ya no lo ve-

Ash: ¿Qué esperas Ashley? ¡Estoy aquí! No voy a irme…

Ashley: -seguía corriendo- No puedo…lo intento…pero…

Ash: Te estoy esperando Ashley…

-El bosque se desvanece y Ashley despierta-

Ashley: O.O…u.u de nuevo el mismo sueño…

-Mientras-

May: -en voz baja- jijiji, esto va a ser genial xD

-Ash corre para buscar a sus amigos, pero el camino parece no tener fin, claramente oyó una voz-

-Ash?

Ash: ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

-Ash!...necesito decirte algo

Ash: ¿A mi? ¿Pero quién eres? –Escucha las hojas de los arbustos moverse, voltea y ve no muy claramente una silueta que se mueve rápido entre los árboles-

-¿Porqué no me dejas hablarte? –la silueta aparentemente se echa a correr y Ash va tras ella-

Ash: ¡ESPERA! ¡AQUI ESTOY! ¡QUE TIENES QUE DECIRME!- corre lo más que puede detrás de la silueta, pero pronto la pierde de vista- ¡NOO!

-El bosque se desvanece y Ash despierta-

Ash: O.O…-pone la mano en su cabeza- Que sueño tan extraño…-mira hacia la ventana- vaya, ya empieza a amanecer…-se levanta en silencio para no despertar a sus amigos y se acerca a la ventana, se percata de que Ashley también contempla el amanecer- Ashley, no sabía que estabas despierta.

Ashley: o.o'' Ash…bueno, no dormí muy bien…y vine a ver como amanece…es precioso.

Ash: Si, muy lindo.

-Se quedan los dos viendo el hermoso paisaje, segundos después-

Ashley:…Ash…

Ash: ¿Si?

Ashley:…-comienza a sonrojarse- tengo algo que decirte…

Ash: -se voltea completamente frente a frente con Ashley-

Ashley: -volteada hacia la ventana con la mirada baja- yo…yo quiero…

-En eso-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Ash: O.O qué fue eso

Ashley:…No lo sé.

Ash: Es Misty…vayamos a ver –se echa a correr-

Ashley: …de acuerdo…TT-TT –se echa a correr detrás de él-

-Corren y llegan hasta la alberca del centro pokemon-

Misty: ¡¡¿¿QUE DEMONIOS! –Chapoteando con la bolsa de dormir tratando de no caer al agua-

Ash:…Misty? ó.òÛ

Ashley: -llega corriendo- O.O…-voltea a ver a la sala principal, May finge dormir- .w.

-Un rato después-

Misty: -envuelta en una manta- atchoo!

Brook: Pero…lo que no me explico es ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la alberca? ô.ó

Misty: -snif!- … do lo sé -.-

Enfermera Joy: Bueno, lo bueno es que no pasó de un resfrío.

Misty: odio estad enfedma ToT

Enfermera Joy: Sólo necesitas cuidarte del agua y de los cambios bruscos de temperaturas…al menos las próximas dos semanas.

Misty: -snif!- aha… -.-

Sandy: - a May- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

May: ¿eh?

Sandy: … no te hagas xD se que fuiste tú… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

May: … ¿no le dices a nadie?

Sandy: no 8D

May: …yo tampoco…-trata de darse la vuelta pero Sandy la jala del brazo-

Sandy: aaaa ¿No me vas a decir?

May:... ¿Para qué?

Sandy: curiosidad…me cae mal -w-

May: -voltea a todos lados y discreta aparta a Sandy del lugar- Escucha, aunque suene censillo, no lo es…arrastré su bolsa mientras dormía…lo que pasa es que está muy pesada…

Sandy: pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para meterla en la alberca sin que se diera cuenta? Oo

May: Bulbasaur, látigo cepa xD

Sandy: ¡GUAU! Eres grande 8D

May: lo sé xD

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAP!**

**Err…muy corto?...bueno, disculpas por esto… es que ando medio ocupada ps pero muy pronto seguiré con el tercer cap! …Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**BigSakura®**


	3. La venganza de Misty

**HOLA, SI, bueno, disculpen la demora pero es que tenía un buen de tarea y ps ahorita es que tengo tiempo libre y continúo con la tercera parte de…"MIS SENTIMIENTOS"**

-Todos caminando y Misty con la nariz toda roja-

Misty: atchoo! 

Todos: o .o

May: SALUD! 8D

Misty: -snif!- gdacias -.-

Brook: ... Es que todavía no comprendo…

May: Ya olvídalo Brook, el punto es que amaneció en la alberca y ya

Brook: ah! ¿Qué? ¡NOO! Eso no!... lo que me pregunto es ¿A dónde va a parar el equipo Rocket cada vez que los eliminamos? o.O

Misty: ¡Ah! si ¡gracias, por preocuparte por mí! .O.

Brook: .----.

Max: Pero es un buen punto.

Ash: No importa, a donde los mandemos, de todos modos regresan ò-ó

Ashley: esas son ganas de molestar…Se han dedicado a seguirnos y molestarnos todo el tiempo.

-Mientras-

Jessie: Atchoo! o.o

James: Sancho…a….a…atchoo! o.o

Meowth: QUE BIEN, ¡Alguien debe estar acordándose de nosotros! 8D

Jessie: Estás loco Meowth, ¿Quién va a acordarse de nosotros? o.O

James: si, no seas ridículo chimuelo.-.

-De regreso-

Ash: -Coloca sus manos en la nuca y cierra los ojos- La verdad me tiene sin cuidado a donde vayan a parar

Todos: -asienten-

Sandy:… No son buenos amigos… ¿verdad?

Misty: ¡¿AMIGOS? JA! Esos no tienen delaciones con nadie apadte de su jefe -snif!-

Brook: Es obvio, nadie quiere estar cerca de ellos

May: ¿Y quién quiere tener algo que ver con ellos?

Misty: en vedad… pagaría una enorme fortuna por ver a esos tres hacer una buena acción.

Ash: o.o …-pensando- Aunque no lo crean, esos tres pueden ser increíbles…-Comienza a recordar el día en que el equipo Rocket le ayudó a llegar a la isla del hielo para conseguir el tesoro y así salvar al mundo-…a veces…pueden tener un gran corazón.

Sandy: o.o? Ash? ¿Puedes oírme? –Pasa su mano frente a los ojos de Ash-

Ash: -reacciona- eh? Ah!... ¿Qué?

Sandy:…estás bien?

Ash: ¡Ah! si, gracias

Ashley: Bueno, la verdad, quién sabe…no sé, tal vez algún día recapaciten… ¿no?

Misty: atchoo!...no lo creo…no lo creo.

Ash: -con la mirada en alto-

Brook: Bien, cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo vas con Snorunt Ash?

Ash: u-u Temo que no muy bien…aún no logro que aprenda su rayo de hielo.

Brook: entiendo.

Ash: Pero vamos a entrenar hasta lograrlo

Misty: Estoy segura de que lo lograrás Ash –snif!- 8DUu

Ash: -asiente-

Sandy: ¬¬ EJEM! Mi hermanito siempre consigue lo que quiere -w- -lo abraza-

Ash: jeje

Sandy: Tienes que echarle muchas ganas Ash. Estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas lograrás que Snorunt aprenda su rayo de hielo 8D

Ash: Claro 8D

May: De igual manera Ashley, tienes que comenzar a ensayar ya

Ashley: tienes razón o.o

Max: ¿Qué pokemon piensas usar esta vez?

Ashley: no lo sé xD es muy seguro que use a Jigglypuff

Misty: ¿Y tan siquiera ya tienes una canción?

Ashley: ¬¬ Û ejem…pues, comencé a escribir una pero…

May: ¿Qué?

Ashley: No lo sé…bueno, aún no la termino, pero, de todos modos no creo que vaya a usar esa.

Ash: ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

Ashley: No...No es eso, es…solo que…ehm…-cada vez se sonrojaba más y hablaba con mayor dificultad-

Brook: ¿Qué pasa con tu canción?

Ashley: No sé…no es nada malo…es que…creo que…me daría algo de pena

Ash: Ah! no te preocupes…Cantas muy bien, puedes controlar cualquier situación. Y Jigglypuff también lo hace excelente. Pienso que volverás a ganar el concurso 8D

Misty: -pensando- ES DEMASIADO HALAGO ¿NO LO CREES? ¬¬

Ashley: o .o…gracias… -pensando- ¡vaya! ¿Todo eso piensa de mí? –Se sonroja más-

May: con que… ¿Te gusta cómo canta Ashley…?

Ash: mucho

Max: y con razón…ha ganado los tres concursos pokemon de canto

Sandy: ¿De veras? SUAAAAAAAAVE

Todos: -menos Misty- xD

Brook: Bueno ¿y qué hay de ti May? ¿Lista para el gran festival?

May: ¡SI! Estoy más que lista

Max: Espero ver tu actuación en el gran festival 8D

Sandy: ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Tenemos muchas cosas importantes ¿no? -cuenta con los dedos- El concurso de canto de Ashley, el gran festival de May, y la gran y esperada llegada de Ash –lo abraza- a la liga Joen –lo suelta- 8D

Brook: Y no olvides la liga pokemon, que es a donde vas.

Sandy: claro xD

Ashley: - caminaba sin decir nada, toda sonrojada, no volteaba a ver a ningún otro lado más que a Ash. Pensaba- Necesito decirle ya, es demasiado, no puedo más…pero…Misty…Esto va a ser difícil.

Al caer la noche, Brook busca un buen lugar para acampar y prepara la cena

Ashley: -levantando su tienda y pensando- Tal vez si use la canción después de todo…

-Mientras-

Misty: Ash, ¿terminaste de levantar tu tienda? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ash: No, ya terminé. Gracias Misty.

Misty:…OH…bueno…ahem…ya me voy.--. –se retira-

Ash: -de reojo, se percata de que Ashley aún no termina de levantar su tienda y se acerca a ella-… ¡Hoa! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ashley: o.o" ah! …Ash, bueno, si, gracias.

Ash: 8) –tomando una vara-

Ashley: gracias –se agacha-

Ash: no es nada –igual-

Ambos se agachan a recoger una vara, pero no se imaginaron que fueran a garrar la misma…sus manos quedaron una sobre la otra.

Ash y Ashley: O.O… o/o

Ash: -se levanta y le da la vara a Ashley- ejem…-voltea la cara a otro lado y sonríe-

Ashley: -aceptando la vara- ejem

Misty: -oculta entre los arbustos acaba de ver toda la escena- ¬¬ -en voz baja- tengo que hacer algo con esa niña antes de que se lo eche a la bolsa –se va-

Ash: -terminando de hacer un nudo- ehm…ya está.

Ashley:…De nuevo gracias.

Ash: no es nada.

Ashley: -pensando- es ahora o nunca…ejem! Ash…ehm

Ash: -ve fijamente a Ashley-

Brook: ¡MUCHACHOS, A CENAR!

Ash:…será mejor que nos apresuremos…es tarde.

Ashley: si, tienes razón.

Ash: …bien, te espero… ¡Esperamos! allá. o -o -se va-

Ashley: aha… -espera a que Ash se aleje para darse de topes en la frente- ¡DIOS! –Camina hacia la fogata-

Brook: -le da un plato a Ashley- aquí tienes Ashley.

Ashley: gracias –toma el plato y se sienta en un tronco a lado de May-

Brook: y también para ti Ash.

Ash: gracias Brook. –se sienta "de casualidad" a un lado de Ashley-

Ashley: ./."

May: -codazo a Ashley- ¬w¬

Misty: ¬¬ -toma su plato y se sienta justo en medio de Ash y Ashley- u –ú

May: ¬¬

Ash: .w. ''' –comienza a comer-

Sandy: n…no se sienten…incómodos, todos en el mismo tronco?

May: La verdad si.

Misty: ¡NOP! Estoy muy bien aquí, perfectamente cómoda.

Sandy: .--.

Ash: yo me siento algo…err…apretado…-se levanta y se sienta junto a Sandy, dejando juntas a Misty y a Ashley-

Ambas: ¬¬

Max: waaa! Ñam, ñam. -.-

May: parece que ya tienes sueño.

Max: -.-ZZzzZZ

Brook: Bien chicos, es tarde, así que terminen y a dormir ¿entendido?

Todos: SI

-Todos acomodando sus bolsas de dormir en sus tiendas-

Brook: Buenas noches a todos.

Todos: ¡Buenas noches!

Ash: -Que pasaba al frente de la tienda de Ashley, se detiene- Buenas noches Ashley. Que descanses.

Ashley: …Buenas noches Ash…gracias

Ash: -sonríe-

-Raichu!

Ash: Buenas noches Raichu. –se va-

-Pika-pi! –Despidiéndose con la mano-

Ashley: 3 buenas noches Pikachu.

Misty: ¬¬! –Pesca a Ash que pasaba por su tienda- ¡Buenas noches Ash!

Ash: -sin siquiera voltearla a ver- Hasta mañana

-Pika…-igual-

Misty: .----------------------------. –Voltea a ver a May-

May: xDDD…o.o"….o .oÛ

Misty: ¬¬ Û…-se voltea y se acuesta-

-Después de un rato, nuevamente Ashley no puede dormir, recuerda el momento en que la mano de Ash se posó en la de ella, acaricia su mano y sonríe. Con cuidado, toma su pluma y su cuaderno, tapa a Raichu y sale a sentarse bajo un árbol no muy lejano, enciende una pequeña linterna y comienza a escribir-

Ashley: -para de escribir y voltea a todos lados, sintió la presencia de alguien-

May: ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?

Ashley:…nada…bueno, escribiendo.

May: Que bien.¿Puedo ver?

Ashley: Claro, ¿Por qué no? –Le da el cuaderno-

May: gracias. –Toma el cuaderno y se sienta a un lado de Ashley, comienza a leer- aha…mm… o.o ¡aw! Que lindo! Aha…

Ashley: .-.

May: es lindo…es una canción verdad?

Ashley: así es.

May: es de la que hablabas hace rato ¿no es así?

Ashley: sip

May: sip, es linda…¬w¬ y creo saber de dónde te inspiraste.

Ashley: …bueno…ehm…

May: xD no importa, ya lo sé. Bueno…-se levanta y se sacude- te dejo por que le tengo una sorpresa a Misty xD

Ashley: si…oye May…

May: si?

Ashley: bueno…me gusta todo lo que le haces a Misty xD

May: gracias. Y tu no te preocupes ¿eh? Yo me encargo de ella.

Ashley: gracias, supongo xD

May: bueno, hasta mañana.

Ashley: Hasta mañana May…-ve que May se aleja y sigue escribiendo, un tiempo después, deja la pluma y abraza el cuaderno. Habla en voz baja- Pero por qué no puedo decirte todo esto?...hum! –se levanta y se sacude la tierra-

-Mientras-

May: -abre silenciosamente la tienda de Misty con un balde de agua en la mano- muahaha..O.O! D8!...¿Dónde está?

-Como es obvio, Misty no estaba en su tienda, en realidad estaba sentada justo arriba del árbol donde Ashley se había sentado a escribir, justo a un lado de un panal de Beedril.

Misty: ahora…es mi turno…niña…-sacude con fuerza el panal-

Los Beedril salen enfurecidos buscando a quien los despertó, Misty está escondida, así que no la ven. En su lugar ven a Ashley, quien camina a su tienda.

Ashley: -agachándose a su tienda, escucha un zumbido- O.O!

Todo un enjambre de Beedril se dirige a Ashley.

Ashley: ¡¡BEEDRIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! D8! –Corre con los ojos llorosos-

May: o.o" …-ve que Ashley se acerca a toda velocidad- ¿Ashley?

Ashley: -Pasa corriendo casi tirando a May con el viento que hace-

May: w -agarrando su pañoleta para que no se vuele- ¿A dónde vas?

Ashley: ¡¡A DONDE SEA PERO LEJOS DE ESAS COSAS! –Se aleja dejado una enorme nube de polvo-

May: .-----.? … ¬¬ ¡Misty!

-En eso despiertan Brook, Ash, Sandy y Max.-

Brook: ¡¿¡QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO?

Sandy: ¿Qué no esa era Ashley? OwO

Ash: -A May- ¿¡QUÉ PASO!

May:..Un enjambre de Beedril persigue a Ashley .-.

Brook:…Oye pero Ashley iba sola .w.

May: seee…

………………

Max: osea que…Los Beedril…

-Comienzan a oír un zumbido cada vez más intenso-

Ash: ¡¡¡AHÍ VIENEN! D!

Todos: O.O! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –Corren en la misma dirección que Ashley-

Ash: -corriendo, no se fija por donde va y se tropieza- D8

Los Beedril pasan encima de él al parecer sin notarlo

Ash: o.O…ABAJO TODOS!

Brook: ¿Qué DICES?

Ash: Todos tírense al suelo ¡AHORA!

Brook: Bueno…ya escucharon…-se tira-

Sandy y Max hacen lo mismo, y los Beedril pasan encima de ellos.

-Mientras-

Misty: -se baja del árbol y se sacude las manos- xD eso le enseñará a esa niña a no meterse con migo…-ve que no hay nadie en el campamento- O.O! qué demo… ¡ay, no! –Corre a alcanzar a los demás, y cuando llega se tira atrás de Ash- 8D

Ash: o .o" Misty, no te había visto.

Misty: -se levanta y se sacude- no importa…¿están todos bien?

May: ¬¬ Û

Brook: sip, todos bien.

Max: aunque…siento que…nos falta algo ô.ó.

May:…¡ASHLEY!

Ash: ¡Es cierto, se adelantó con los Beedril!...-saca una pokebola- ¡¡CHARIZARD, YO TE ELIJO!

-Gruñido-

Ash: -sube a Charizard- Vamos Charizard, hay que encontrar a Ashley.

-Charizard asiente y se eleva-

Misty: -pensando- ¡¿QUÉ!

Ash: -buscando a Ashley desde el cielo-…O.O! ¡Mira Charizard, ahí está!

Ashley: -Corriendo a toda velocidad- OMG! D:

Ash: vamos amigo, acércame a ella…

-Charizard asciende hasta muy cerca de Ashley-

Ash: ¡¡ASHLEY!

Ashley: -ve que Ash está ahí- ¿Qué demo…?

Ash: -le extiende la mano- ¡SUJETATE!

Ashley: -le toma la mano a Ash y éste la sube a Charizard-

Ash: ¿Estás bien?

Ashley: si…estoy bien.

Ash: -sonríe- bien…vámonos de aquí Charizard…sujétate Ashley.

Ashley: -tímida, abraza a Ash por la cintura-

-Mientras-

Misty: -patea una piedra y se sienta en el piso con los brazos cruzados- ¬¬

Max: ¿Qué te pasa Misty?

Misty: Nada

Sandy: Pareces molesta. ¿Qué ocurre?

Misty: ¡Nada! Estoy bien.

Sandy: uy! Pero no te enojes! u.ú

May: ¬¬ me pregunto qué habrá pasado…

Misty: u-ú

Brook: Yo también…¿Cómo terminó Ashley perseguida por Beedril?

May: Bueno, la verdad, estaba despierta…pero estaba escribiendo…

Brook: si bueno, pero, a estas horas los Beedril están durmiendo…y no atacan así a los humanos…claro, a menos que sean molestados…

Sandy: yo no creo que Ashley los haya molestado.

Brook: yo tampoco

Max: ni yo

May: Claro que no…sólo escribía.

Brook: ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

May: -insinuándole mucho a Misty- VAYA! LOS BEEDRIL SALIERON SIN NINGUN MOTIVO A ATACAR A ASHLEY! QUE ORGANIZADO Y BIEN PLAENADO ACCIDENTE! ¬¬

Misty: ¬¬

Max, Brook y Sandy: o .o?

-En eso llegan Ash y Ashley en Charizard-

Ash: -se baja- ya llegamos…-le tiende la mano a Ashley y la ayuda a bajar cargándola por la cintura-

Ashley: gracias.

Ash: lo importante es que estás bien…-sacando su pokebola- Gracias Charizard…regresa…-lo absorbe-

Brook: ¿Estás bien Ashley?

Ashley: si, si estoy bien…sólo…algo cansada.

May: bueno, es mejor que regresemos al campamento…antes de que "ALGO" más pase.

Sandy: es cierto…dejamos el campamento tirado o.o

Brook: pues vamos…

-Todos comienzan a caminar, Ashley intenta seguirlos pero cae al primer paso-

Ashley: ¡uh!

May: ¿Qué paso?

Ashley: nada…creo que, yo…me lastimé el tobillo…eso es todo.

Ash: -la ayuda a levantarse- ¿Puedes caminar?

Ashley: si, si puedo…-vuelve a intentarlo, pero cae de nuevo-

Ash: ¿En serio? Yo creo que no…-se agacha y carga a Ashley- mejor así.

Ashley: -abrazando a Ash del cuello, pensaba- Dios…

-Todos comienzan a caminar atrás de Ash, Misty se queda de última-

May: Vamos Misty… ¿o piensas quedarte?

Misty: ¬¬ -se para- no, ya voy…-los sigue-

May: -pensando- te hubieras quedado…xD

Misty: -caminaba con los brazos cruzados pensando- Esto es ridículo…más que mal, le fue bien con esto a esa niña! ¬¬

-llegando al campamento-

Brook: Bien Ashley, déjame ver eso…

Ash: -con mucho cuidado la sienta en una gran roca-

Ashley no decía una palabra.

Brook: -tocando el tobillo de Ashley- mmm…vaya…bueno, no pasó de un esguince…-abre su mochila y saca una venda- pasará rápido…-comienza a vendar el pie de Ashley-

Misty: -recogiendo sus cosas- Por Dios! Si sólo se lastimó el tobillo…tengo que pensar en algo mejor…pero esta vez no fallaré…

Brook: Bueno, ya nos amaneció…

Ash: es cierto.

Brook: pues bien vámonos.

May: Toma Ashley…guardé tus cosas…

Ashley: gracias May…

Sandy: mira quien tenía ganas de verte…-suelta a Raichu y este corre a abrazar a su entrenadora-

-Ray! T-T

Ashley: -acaricia la cabeza de Raichu- hola amigo…-comienza a levantarse-

Ash: ¿Puedes hacerlo?...-le extiende el brazo-

Ashley: si…me siento mejor…-usa la mano de Ash para levantarse- sólo me lastimé el tobillo.

Max: -viendo su pokecompu- O.O! vaya! Miren esto! Aquí dice que hoy es el último día para registrarse en el concurso de canto y el gran festival.

Brook: O.O! EN SERIO? Vaya, vaya, es increíblemente pronto…bueno, entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa y lleguemos cuanto antes al muelle, si es que queremos llegar a Pacifidlog…

Max: calma Brook, es temprano…muuuy temprano xD

Brook: tienes razón, pero es mejor llegar temprano…

Max: si, es cierto…

Ash: ¡¿Y QUE ESPERAMOS! ¡Vamos a Pacifidlog! 8D

Todos: SI!

**FIN DEL CAP!**

**Vaya! Ahora si me tarde…bueno, disculpas…eske andaba muy ocupada ahora si ToT weno, espero que les haya gustado este el tercer cap de MIS SENTIMIENTOS…saludos a las cuñas xD a gio y a ****HaldamirElf**** muchas gracias por sus reviews que son los que me motivan a seguir con esta historia…BYE!**

**BigSakura®**


	4. UN MILOTIC!

**SALUDOS! Weno, ah! ya no c ké poner aki ps o.o más ke…akí está el cuarto c ap y…espero ke les guste...OMG! siempre lo mismo! D:**

-Todos caminando con dirección al muelle-

Ashley: -caminaba junto a Sandy y May se acerca-

May: Fue Misty ¬¬

Sandy: mm?

May: Lo de los Beedril…fue ella.

Ashley: -sarcástica- ¡AH!

May: .w.

Ashley: lo sé…bueno, es obvio.

Sandy¿Fue ella? Órale, pero… ¿Porqué¿Y por qué lo del centro pokemon?

May:…Larga historia amiga…muy larga historia xD

Ashley: El caso es que Misty no se va a dar por vencida hasta volverme loca…solo espero que no intente nada en el concurso…

May: Eso sería irse a los extremos .-.

Sandy: …todavía no entiendo.----------.

Brook: Bien amigos, allí está el muelle.

Todos: 8D

-En el bote, todos muy silenciosos y Max se acerca al barandal-

Max:… ¡VAYA, MIREN ESO!

Todos: -Se acercan a Max-

Ash¿Qué pasa?

May¿Qué viste Max?

Max: miren allá…-señala al horizonte, y a lo lejos puede verse un precioso Milotic-

Ash¡Es un Milotic!

Misty: Es precioso…

Ash: Se ve muy fuerte…

Brook: si, tienes razón.

Sandy:…Yo lo Quero.

Todos¿Ah?

Sandy: Quiero entrenar a ese Milotic.

Ashley: Sería genial... ¿Sabes? Yo acabo de atrapar uno…tal vez podríamos entrenar juntas.

Sandy¿TIENES UN MILOTIC?

Ashley: si xD

Sandy¡GENIAL!

Ashley: Aunque debo decirte que no fue nada fácil capturarlo…

Sandy: ya veo.

Misty: …-pone su mano en le hombro de Sandy- Pero… ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? .Es decir…sólo tienes un pokemon, y es de fuego… ¿Sabes en la desventaja en la que estás? Aparte de que Milotic es un pokemon muy fuerte. .-.

Sandy: -pensando- aha…dame ánimo ¬¬ -se aparta de Misty quitándole la mano de su hombro- No pierdo nada intentando…

Ash¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU HERMANITA!

Sandy:…-saca su pokebola- aunque…me pregunto si… ¡POKEBOLA¡VE! –Le lanza la pokebola a Milotic-

Milotic: -ve que la pokebola viene hacia él y la golpea con la cola regresándosela a Sandy. Se pone de frente con el bote-

Ashley: Bieeen…ya sabe que quieres capturarlo…

Sandy: Bien Cyndaquil…es hora.

-Cynda! –se pone en guardia- CYNDAQUIL!

Sandy: Muy bien Cyndaquil… ¡LANZALLAMAS!

-Cynda… ¡QUIIIL! –Sale un lanzallamas muy poderoso pegando directamente contra la cara de Milotic-

Todos: O.O!

May¡wow! Ese lanzallamas fue muy poderoso

Brook: demasiado para la talla de un pokemon como Cyndaquil…más bien me pareció que lo lanzara un Charizard…o hasta Moltres…

Max: Un ejemplo más de que no se deben subestimar a los pokemon por su tamaño -w-

Brook: -asiente-

Milotic: ¬¬ -se despabila y lanza un chorro de agua-

Sandy¡EVADE Y LANZALLAMAS CYNDAQUIL!

-Cyndaquil! –se aparta de el chorro de agua y sale un lanzallamas tan poderoso como el primero-

-Esta vez Milotic evade el lanzallamas y lanza un viento helado-

Sandy¡EVADELO!

-Cynda!...CYNDAQUIL! –Hace un salto muy elevado dejando que pase el viento helado-

Sandy: ESCUCHAME CYNDAQUIL, QUIERO QUE CAIGAS EN MILOTIC Y TE AFERRES A EL ¡AHORA!

-Cyndaquil aterriza encima de Milotic y se aferra fuerte a su piel-

Milotic¿?...-comienza a sacudirse a Cyndaquil, pero éste no se suelta-

May, Max y Misty: D8?

Misty¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no le lanza ningún ataque?

Brook: Claro…ya sé lo que Sandy quiere hacer…

May, Max y Misty¿uh?

Brook: Sandy está dejando que Milotic se canse mientras trata de sacudirse a Cyndaquil…pero es obvio que no lo logrará tan fácil…cuando Milotic esté agotado y ya no pueda más, será momento de atraparlo.

May, Max y Misty: OOOOH!

Brook: si, un buen plan…y no me sorprende, es decir…creo que la inteligencia y la habilidad en batalla son de familia.

Ash: -miraba la batalla sin decir ni una palabra con una sonrisa que reflejaba orgullo-

Ashley: -miraba la batalla pensando- Vaya, es muy hábil…no cabe duda de que Sandy va a llegar muy lejos…

-Milotic pronto se cansa de sacudirse a Milotic y cae azotando contra el agua-

Sandy: es hora… ¡POKEBOLA¡VE! –le lanza la pokebola a Milotic absorbiéndolo-

-La pokebola se balancea de un lado a otro…todos se quedan mirando preocupados…minutos después, se queda estable-

Sandy: 8D!

Todos: YAY!

Sandy¡LO HICE! –Recoge la pokebola- Capturé… ¡UN MILOTIC!

-Cyndaquil!

Sandy: -abrazando a Cyndaquil- Gracias Cyndaquil¡Estuviste genial!

Misty: Vaya! Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas, pero me has impresionado.

Sandy:…aha…

Brook: Una batalla muy interezante…

Max: tu Cyndaquil tiene una fuerza increíble Sandy.

Sandy: jeje gracias 8D

Ashley: Muchas felicidades Sandy.

Sandy: gracias. –tomando la pokebola entre sus manos y sonriendo-

Ash: -se acerca a Sandy con un gesto de enorme orgullo y la abraza- Estuviste estupenda Sandy…y te felicito.

Sandy: 8D YAY! GRACIAAAAAAAS! –Se abalanza sobre él abrazándolo-

-Un rato después-

Max¡Miren muchachos¡YA PUEDE VERSE LA ISLA!

Todos: -corren a un lado de Max-

Misty: -se queda sentada, en todo el rato no había dicho una palabra, sólo estaba sentada en ese rincón abrazando a su Togeppi-

May¡OH DIOS¡AHÍ ESTÁ!

Ashley¡Es hermosa!

May: AW! Estoy tan nerviosa! Aún no puedo creer que haya llegado!

Ashley: igual yo…

Ambas: -abrazadas- ¡QUE NERVIOSSSSSSS!

Ash: Escúchenme chicas, espero un buen espectáculo de las dos, así que den su mejor esfuerzo.

Ambas: -asienten- ¡SI!

**BUUU! ESTUVO BN CORTO!  
-QUE DEVUELVAN LAS ENTRADAAAAAAAAAAS!**

**Yo: D: perdón por hacerlo tan cortito…pero pondré lo que sigue muy pronto ¿ok?**

**Saludos a las cuñas y a Gio, y gracias por sus reviews.**

**BigSakura®**


	5. La llegada a la Isla

**¡Hola! Bueno ps acabo de leer sus reviews y me da mucho gusto que les guste tanto 8D nunca me imaginé que en serio fuera a gustarles xD Bueno, aquí el quinto Cáp.**

-Al bajar del bote Ash y Pikachu son empujados por varios jóvenes que corrían cargando cajas con adornos y preparativos-

Ash: -

-Pika! .w.

Ciudadano: LO SIENTO AMIGO! –sigue corriendo-

-En la isla se sentía un agradable ambiente festivo, todos en la isla ayudaban adornando y había muchos coordinadores con sus pokemon. Todos estaban entusiasmados por el gran festival y el concurso, ya que eran los dos más grandes eventos de la isla-

Sandy: ¡GUAU! Es hermoso!

Brook: si, bastante…todo va a quedar muy bien.

Ash: Vayamos a ver…

-Comienzan todos a caminar, había gente por todos lados, veían a los coordinadores entrenando con sus pokemon, y muchachos pasando con equipo de luz y sonido para los escenarios y muchas cosas más, de repente comenzó a oírse un zumbido, en el escenario, un hombre probaba los micrófonos, aprovechó para dar un aviso-

-Si…si…-golpea el micrófono- si…bueno…Bien, a todos los coordinadores se les avisa que los registros para el gran festival y para el concurso se llevarán a cabo hoy a las 05:00 p.m. en el centro pokemon, y se cerrará a las 08:00 p.m. en punto, así que los esperamos. Es todo.

Max: mmm a las 05:00…-ve su pokecompu- bueno, aún son las 03:20, tenemos tiempo hasta que abran las inscripciones.

May: Usemos el tiempo para ver la isla.

Misty: -caminaba indiferente atrás de los demás sin decir una palabra-

-Pronto llegaron a un pequeño bosque-

Ashley: Creo que me quedaré aquí un rato… ¿saben? Quiero ensayar un poco.

Brook: De acuerdo, vendremos por ti para ir al registro.

Ashley: si Brook, gracias…-espera a que todos se alejen- Bien…-Saca tres pokebolas- ¡Jigglypuff, Chansey y Clefairy SALGAN AHORA!

-Jiggly!

-Chansey

-Clefairy!

Ashley: Escuchen, aún no he elegido a ninguno para el concurso…así que, veremos a quien le salga mejor esta canción ¿de acuerdo? Y ese será el que participe con migo.

-Los tres pokemon asienten-

Ashley: Ok…-saca su guitarra y se sienta en una roca cercana- Bien…Clefairy…tú primero.

-Las cuerdas de la guitarra dejaban escapar la melodía, Ashley estaba muy concentrada. Clefairy comienza a armonizar su voz con los tonos-

Ashley: bien…Chansey, ahora tú.

-Chansey hizo lo que pudo, pero la verdad no logró armonizar muy bien con la canción-

Ashley: -para de tocar- Oh, Chansey, -acaricia la cabeza del pokemon- no te preocupes, lo hiciste muy bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Chaaan…

-Ray! –Dijo el pokemon tratando de animar a Chansey-

Ashley: Bueno…-sigue tocando- Clefairy, quiero escucharte de nuevo…

-Clefairy se emociona demasiado y usa metrónomo, haciendo que Raichu, Jigglypuff y Chansey comiencen a saltar-

Ashley: o O –para la canción- Muy bien Clefairy…ya está bien…gracias…

-Clefairy detiene el metrónomo-

Ashley:…bien…-toca nuevamente- Jigglypuff…

-Jigglypuff está muy contento, y comienza a cantar, pero no contaba con que terminaría durmiendo a Raichu, Clefairy y Chansey-

-Jiggly? D:

Ashley: -bostezando-…eso es lo único malo Jigglypuff…-vuelve a bostezar- … bueno, aver. Clefairy concursará con migo está bien?

-Clefa! 8D!

Ashley: solo intenta no usar tu metrónomo en plena función ¿De acuerdo?

-Clefairy!

-Raichu, Chansey y Jigglypuff le hacen fiesta a Clefairy, Ashley los veía contenta, le agradaba saber que no existía envidia entre sus pokemon-

Ashley: Ok…Clefairy, hagámosla completa ¿Si?

-Clefa! –asiente-

Ashley: -comienza la canción desde el principio y Clefairy entona su voz…así pasaron un largo rato-…Bien, la última vez y nos vamos a buscar a los otros ¿si?

-Clefairy… 8D

Ashley: Bien…-estaba a punto de comenzar a cantar cuando fue interrumpida-

Brook: Hola, hola…

Ashley: o.o" ah, hola.

May: Venimos por ti…ya se abrieron las inscripciones 8D

Ashley: n.n Qué bien!

-En el centro pokemon había muchísima gente, coordinadores de todos lados habían venido a inscribirse al gran festival y al concurso de canto. Drew se paseaba cerca de nuestros amigos, cuidando no ser visto por ninguno de ellos.-

Srita.: Bien May, necesito ver tus listones de concurso.

May: claro…-saca su estuche mostrando sus cinco listones-

Srita.: gracias…-pasa un analizador por encima de cada uno de los listones- Bien May, aquí tienes las llaves de tu habitación, y…el reglamento del gran festival, que incluye la guía turística.

May: -tomando todo- gracias.

Srita.: ¿Ya? ¿Quién sigue?

Ashley: Yo! –se acerca al escritorio- Soy Ashley Parker de pueblo Paleta.

Srita.: ¿A qué evento quieres inscribirte?

Ashley: Al concurso de canto…

Srita.: Bueno Ashley, que bien. Por favor muéstrame tus insignias.

Ashley: si, en un momento. –Saca su estuche con sus ocho insignias- aquí tiene.

Srita.: -pasa el analizador por encima de las insignias- Ok Ashley, tus llaves, y el reglamento del concurso.

Ashley: Muchas gracias.

Srita.: Les deseo mucha suerte.

May y Ashley: GRACIAS

Brook: Bueno, qué les parece si descansamos un poco?

Todos: Sip –asienten-

-Mientras caminan al hotel-

Max: -se acerca a Misty, quien aún no ha dicho absolutamente nada- Hola…

Misty:…Hola Max

Max: oye, ¿Te ocurre algo? Es que…bueno, no has dicho nada desde antes de que llegáramos a la isla.

Misty: No…estoy bien…es que…no he tenido nada que decir.

Max: Te ves muy pensativa… ¿Puedo saber en qué estás pensando?

Misty: -voltea a ver a Ashley- En nada importante Max…-vuelve a verlo- estoy bien…gracias.

Max: … está bien…

-llegando al Hotel-

Todos: .O. OOOH!

Max: Con que este es el hotel donde se alojarán…

Brook: Es muy lujoso…lo mejor para los participantes.

Sandy: ¡ES GENIAL, ES INCREIBLE, ES…!

Brook: …Sólo para concursantes .-.

Sandy: ….¿¡¿¡ QUE DIJISTE!?!? D:!!!

Brook: xDDD jajaja! No es cierto…sólo quería ver que hacías xD

Sandy: ¬w¬ muy gracioso…xD

Ash: ¿Y QUÉ ESPERAMOS? ¡VAYAMOS ADENTRO!

Todos: ¡SI! -se disponían a correr hacia el hotel pero se encuentran con una sorpresa-

May y Max: …O.O! ¡¡MAMA!! 8DDDD

**(No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo c llame…pero…digámosle Sra. xD)**

Sra.: Hola mis niños! ¿Cómo han estado?

May: MUY BIEN!

Sra.: Me da gusto…¿Se han portado bien?

Max: claro que si.

Brook: Me he asegurado de que coman bien como me lo encargó.

Sra.: Gracias…Ash, Brook. Se ven bien

Ambos: gracias.

-se acercan Ashley, Sandy y Misty-

Sra.: Hola Ashley, Misty…

Ambas: Hola!

Sra.: -viendo a Sandy- VAYA! ¿y quién es esta adorable niña? No ye había visto antes con los chicos…

Sandy: n.nÛ

Ash: Ella es mi hermana Sandy –poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sandy-

Sra.: OH! que bien…pues mucho gusto Sandy.

Sandy: igualmente sra.

Brook: Bueno, estábamos por entrar al hotel.

Sra.: Ah claro…lo siento…vamos.

-Ya dentro-

Ashley: jaja, mira May, nos tocó una frente a la otra xD

May: si, ya ví xD

Ashley: -abre la puerta de su habitación y encuentra un grande y lujoso dormitorio con cuatro camas, una gran ventana que daba vista al mar- 8D

-Entra- ¡WOW!

Ash: -entra detrás de ella- Vaya! ¿Así que esta es tu habitación?

Ashley: Sip

Ash: -corre a la ventana- Vaya! Mira Ashley, tienes una vista increíble en tu habitación.

Ashley: -se para junto a él- Es cierto.

Ash: Vamos a ver el de May. –Sale corriendo de la habitación-

Ashley: claro! –se quita la mochila y corre atrás de Ash hasta la habitación de May-

-Entran y ven una habitación, al igual que la de Ashley, con cuatro camas y una ventana que da a la parte trasera del hotel-

Ashley: Vaya, es linda.

-Ray!

Ashley: -va hacia la ventana- wow! Pueden verse los dos escenarios desde aquí.

Brook: Así podrás estar al pendiente de lo que ocurra en el gran festival y en el concurso May.

May: Estaremos…todos vendremos aquí a verlo.

Misty: Será genial…por ahora sólo quiero descansar un poco.

Sra.: Tienes razón Misty, bueno, Brook y yo hablamos y ya dividimos las habitaciones, espero que no les moleste.

Ash: No, claro que no Sra.

Sra.: Bueno, ehm, en esta habitación dormiremos Max, May, Misty y yo…y en la de allá pues uds. Cuatro. ¿Les parece?

Todos: si!

Misty: ….-pensando-…¿Yo aquí?...ou! TT.TT

Sra.: Bien muchachos…si quieren vayan a descansar, mañana comienza el gran festival.

Max: y pasado mañana el concurso!

May y Ashley: -abrazadas- ¡¡YAY!! xD

-Salen de la habitación Ash, Ashley, Sandy y Brook dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ashley-

Ashley: -se sienta en la cama donde dejó sus cosas…ve a Raichu y ambos se acuestan- -w- … O.O! VAYA! MIREN LAS CAMAS! xD

Ash: ¿Qué tienen? –deja su mochila en el piso y se avienta en la cama que está a un lado de la de Ashley- -w-…O.O! ¡WOW! 8DDD

Sandy y Brook: ¿Qué, qué pasa?

Ash y Ashley: ¡¡¡KAS CAMAS SON DE AGUA!!! 8DDDD

-Al atardecer, May toca la puerta del cuarto de Ashley-

Ashley:…yo abro…-se tardó un poco en hacerlo, ya que, al igual que los demás estaba descalza sentada viendo la televisión…abre la puerta- Ah, May…hola.

Ash, Brook y Sandy: -se asoman y hacen una seña de "amor y paz"- ¡ESA MAY! **(no me culpen, así me saludan en la escuela xD) **

May: -igual- Esos! xD **(Duh! xD) **…Oye Ashley, supongo que ves la televisión

Ashley: si es…estamos esperando a que empiece la fiesta de apertura… ¿Por qué? xD

May: Bueno, es que también lo estábamos viendo y Max insistió en ir…y queríamos saber si uds. Quieren acompañarnos.

Ashley: suena genial…-abre más la puerta- ¿Qué DICEN CHICOS?

Ash: ¿Qué?

Ashley: ¿Quieren ir a la fiesta?

Brook y Sandy: 8D

Ash: ¡CLARO! Suena bien.

May: Pues vamos!

**FIN DEL CAP. xD**

**Jeje bueno, espero seguirle pronto y no me canso de agradecerles sus reviews…jeje y bueno, les aviso que próximamente, estaré ilustrando algunas escenas de esta historia y las subiré a Deviant Art…(gracias Adic por mencionarme que jamás describí a Ashley) para que ahí puedan verla y pues ya xD gracias por dedicar su tiempo en leer mis tonteras xDD**

**BigSakura® **


	6. nerviosa?

**Cámara, ya SEXTO CAAAP x3!!! Muchas gracias por gastar su tiempo en leer estas tonteras xD AH! y gracias Gio, por corregirme con 'Caroline', en fin, he aquí…**

-Afuera se vivía un gran ambiente, todo había quedado muy bien, había adornos y luces por todos lados, ambos escenarios lucían espectaculares, y a May y a Ashley les daba ansias de que comenzaran los eventos de sólo verlos. A donde volteaban podían verse varios puestos de comida y juegos. Nuestros amigos aprovechaban al máximo y la pasaban bien, pues, a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, eran pocos, pero agradables los momentos en que podían jugar y divertirse, por pensar en concursos y batallas pokemon. Pasaron una velada increíble en compañía de lo que (decía Ash) es lo más importante: Los amigos, y aunque no mucho, Misty comenzaba a aceptar a Ashley, o al menos ya no la molestaba tanto ni le lanzaba indirectas, cierto momento, se encontraban las dos con Max, quien había insistido en jugar a tirar los dardos. Misty jaló a Ashley de un brazo y la ocultó tras unos árboles cercanos-

Misty: Ashley…yo, pues, quiero pedirte perdón.

Ashley: o .o! …err….

Misty: No! Mira, déjame hablar a mí. Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije esa vez, ¿sabes? Lo he pensado mucho y, tienes razón, Ash es capaz de pensar por si solo y escoger a la chica que quiera…Yo, me comporté como una tonta. También quiero disculparme por lo de los Beedril. –Diciendo esto último pokeando con los dedos-

Ashley: Bueno, ¿sabes qué? en cierto modo, se puede decir que te comprendo…es decir, yo también haría locuras por...Bueno él xD, aunque, como dije antes, pues, puede escoger a quien quiera. ¿Sabes? También quiero pedirte disculpas, todo lo que te ha pasado, Bueno…

Misty: Si, lo sé, bueno, tengo que admitir que fue divertido ¿no?

Ashley: …pues, sí, lo fue xD

Misty: entonces, -le extiende la mano- ¿las paces?

Ashley: -corresponde- por supuesto.

Misty: Y bien… sé que no podemos obligar a Ash a estar con ninguna de las dos, pero, hay que hacer un intento, ¿no crees?

Ashley: totalmente de acuerdo

Misty: Te deseo mucha suerte Ashley xD

Ashley: igual yo xD

-Ambas dejan de estrechar sus manos y se dirigen de regreso con Max, quien le regala a Ashley el Aipom de peluche que ha ganado-

-En el hotel, el cuarto de May está tranquilo, todos duermen, pero en el cuarto de Ashley aún ven televisión. Sandy fue la primera en caer dormida, le siguió Brook, y Ash y Ashley se quedaron un rato más.-

Ash: -tapando a su hermana- Vaya, se quedó dormida.

Ashley: y con razón, tuvo un día pesado.

Ash: sip…-terminando de arroparla, le da un beso en la frente y le habla en voz baja- descansa hermanita.

-Ashley ve la tierna escena conmovida…destapa su cama y se dispone a acostarse, igual hace Ash-

Ashley: -Se acurruca en la cama abrazando a Raichu-

Ash: -Toma el control del televisor y lo apaga. Se sienta en su cama y apaga la lámpara- Bueno, a dormir…-Se acurruca en su cama- Buenas noches Ashley…Que descanses.

Ashley: o.o…Buenas noches…Ash…-pensando- Es definitivo…usaré esa canción .w. –se voltea y se queda profundamente dormida-

-No muy lejos de ahí, detrás de unos arbustos…-

Jessie: Bien, mañana empieza el gran festival.

James: Sip, es nuestra oportunidad para robar pokemon.

Meowth: Sólo nos queda que todo salga bien 8D

Jessie: Por fin! Mañana conseguiremos a Pikachu y a Raichu de una vez por todas -w-

James: Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS POKEMON DE CONCURSO

Meowth: oigan, pero ¿cómo están tan seguros? -.-

James: ¿A qué te refieres chaparro?

Meowth: Es que… siempre lo planeamos según nosotros muy bien…pero a la mera hora esos bobos nos mandan lejos TT.TT

James: …En eso tiene razón, Jessie -.-

Jessie: Si, lo sé, y ya no tienen que preocuparse por eso

James y Meowth: o.0

Jessie: Les tengo una sorpresa a…nuestros amigos…esta vez, no fallaré. –Saca un pequeño control de el cual oprime un botón, accionando una máquina que saca dos enormes pinzas que toman a James y a Meowth y los azotan en una enorme jaula-

James: ORALE!

Meowth: Vaya! Está lindo el aparatito! 8D

Jessie: gracias -w-

James: muy lindo Jessie, pero –bosteza- creo que es hora de echarnos una pestañita -v- … -se dispone a salir de dicha jaula, pero al tocar los barrotes recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica- … AAAAW!! D:

Meowth: O.O!

James: -besa su mano- ¿Qué fue eso? ToT

Jessie: Como decía, esta vez no fallaré…los bobos tendrán que pensarlo dos veces antes de querer escapar de mi jaula si no quieren quedarse pegados a ella.

James: …explícate

Jessie: ¡Ay! ¿A ustedes se los tengo que explicar con manzanitas o que? Y yo que quería sonar dramática -.-… en fin… James, trata de salir de nuevo de la jaula…

James: ¡JA! ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a darme de toques? ¡NOOO! Yo creo que no! ¬¬

Jessie: -Enfurecida- ¡¡HAZLO O YO MISMA TE SACARÉ DE ALLÍ Y TE DEJARÉ COMO CARNITAS!!

James: …Así por las buenas si .w. –vuelve a tomar los barrotes, y esta vez recibe una descarga más fuerte- AAAAW!!! TT.TT! esto ya no es divertido! TT

Meowth: JAJAJAJA!!!

James: No le veo la gracia chimuelo! ¬¬

Jessie: Eso es justo por lo que esta vez estoy segura de nuestro plan…no hay modo de que falle.

James: Órale, pues debo admitir que ahora si te rifaste…

Jessie: …-vuelve a oprimir el botón, abriendo la jaula suavemente, dejando libres a James y a Meowth- …Ya lo sé.

Y así pasó la larga noche, con todos, absolutamente todos durmiendo, especialmente Ashley, quien dormía como un bebé, ya que las noches anteriores había dormido muy mal. Esta vez, en su sueño solo se veía a ella misma, con su Clefairy a un lado, y con su guitarra en la mano, todos aplauden, y Clefairy hace un excelente trabajo, fija su mirada al centro de la multitud, y distingue a Ash, quien la mira sonriendo, Ashley se sonroja, es un sueño que le gustaría que no terminara.

Ashley se despertó con un tenue rayo de luz, se levantó y tomó una ducha. Después salió a caminar un poco. Hacía frío, la chica caminaba lentamente sola con su Raichu en el hombro, sólo pensaba en lo nerviosa que estaría al momento de subir al escenario y el cómo iba a dedicar la canción, el sólo pensar en eso la ponía muy nerviosa, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Un rato después, Ashley decidió regresar al hotel, al llegar a la habitación se da cuenta de que sus amigos aún duermen, se dirige a su cama y la tiende, pero al parecer hace ruido, pues ve que Ash comienza a moverse, éste, abre sus ojos lentamente y se sienta, encontrando a Ashley asomada a la ventana.

Ash: Buenos días Ashley.

Ashley: o.o …Buenos días Ash nn

Ash: … ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano? ¿Aún no puedes dormir bien?

Ashley: No Ash, dormí mejor que nunca, pero, es que, en serio me encanta ver el amanecer…en fin, creo que es algo temprano para despertar a los otros.

Ash: Tienes razón, ayer nos dormimos muy tarde… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta?

Ashley: -pensando- ¿Otra vez? .w. …eeehhm…claro! n.n

Ambos se encuentran caminando en una especie de vereda, ya a esa hora había gente recogiendo y barriendo la basura de la fiesta de la noche anterior, fueron al escenario del concurso de canto.

Ashley veía el enorme escenario sin decir una palabra.

Ash: ¿Estás nerviosa?

Ashley: Si, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa…me da miedo que se me olvide la letra, o que me equivoque en los acordes, confío en Clefairy, pero, cualquier pequeña falla puede afectarme.

Ash: ¿Sabes qué? En cierto modo, te comprendo.

Ashley: Ah si? ¿Pero por qué?

Ash: -baja la mirada y cierra los ojos sonriendo- Yo también me pongo nervioso en las batallas, el sólo pensar que peleo contra un líder de gimnasio me descontrola, pues tienen más experiencia que yo, y si no me concentro bien en lo que hago les es muy fácil vencerme, pero luego me olvido de todo eso y me pongo a pensar en lo que yo quiero, me concentro más en la batalla y al final todo sale mejor de lo que esperaba. Así debes hacer tú.

Ashley escuchaba atentamente a Ash, no encontraba palabras para dirigirse a él.

Ashley:…Ash…

Ash: -abre los ojos y ve al cielo- Es normal sentirte nerviosa, pero no pienses así…piensa en todo el esfuerzo que haz hecho para llegar hasta aquí, y concéntrate sólo en lo que tienes que hacer, no dejes que detalles insignificantes te hagan sentir insegura.

Ashley: Gracias Ash…me haces sentir mucho mejor.

Ash: -sonríe- me alegra.

Ash: -mira su reloj- Vaya, ya es tarde.

Ash: Vayamos a ver si ya despertaron Brook y los demás.

Ashley: vamos.

Se dan la vuelta y comienzan a caminar de regreso al hotel

Ashley: ¿Sabes algo? Jamás me imaginé que tú…ASH KETCHUM… te pusieras nervioso por una batalla.

Ash: ¿En serio?

Ashley: sip, siempre pensé que no le temías a nada…

Ash: pues gracias. Yo pensaba lo mismo de ti

Ashley: ¿De veras? ¿Por qué?

Ash: Al verte tocar la guitarra, al escuchar tu voz y al oír las canciones que escribes, reflejabas gran seguridad, te ves tan segura de saber lo que haces, es por eso que me encanta verte mientras ensayas.

Ashley se quedó muda, puesto que no tenía idea de que Ash la espiara mientras ensayaba, pues siempre pensó que lo hacía a solas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Ash ya se había dado cuenta de que habló de más y no sabía cómo dirigirse a Ashley.

Ashley: muchas gracias.

Ash: ¿Estás molesta?

Ashley: claro que no ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Ash: Bueno, es que…como siempre buscas un momento para estar sola y ensayar, pensé que te molestaría el saber…

Ashley: para nada, está bien. Oye, ¿En verdad piensas así?

Ash: Claro.

Ashley: gracias –comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, le encantaba el saber que Ash pensara de ese modo de ella-

Pikachu y Raichu caminaban juntos y se sonreían el uno al otro

Ash: Pero ahora sabemos que por más seguridad que aparentemos, aunque no sea intencional, nos sentimos nerviosos, como cualquier ser humano.

Ashley: si claro.

Comenzaban a llegar al hotel, antes de entrar:

Ash: -se pone de frente con Ashley y la toma de los hombros- En serio te deseo mucha suerte Ashley, yo sé que tú vas a ganar.

Ashley: Gracias Ash…te prometo que no te defraudaré.

Ash: -sonríe y la suelta- Bueno, vamos a ver si ya despertaron

Ashley: claro.

Al llegar a la habitación encuentran a Brook tendiendo su cama

Ash: Buenos días Brook

Brook: ¡Hola!

Ash: ¿Y Sandy?

Brook: Se está bañando. ¿A dónde fueron ustedes dos?

Ash: Salimos a dar una vuelta, no queríamos despertarlos.

Tocan la puerta de la habitación y abre Ashley, encontrando a May

May: ¡Buenos días a todos!

Ash, Ashley y Brook: Buenos días May

May: vengo por ustedes…la ceremonia de apertura está por comenzar

Brook: Vaya que bien.

Ashley: Esperaremos a que Sandy salga de bañarse y nos veremos abajo.

May: de acuerdo, adiós.

Ashley: jeje. Adiós…-comienza a cerrar la puerta pero May la detiene-

May: -en voz baja- Ashley…tengo que hablar con tigo.

Ashley: Oo? Err…claro .-.

May: está bien n.n –se va-

Ashley: -cierra la puerta- .-----------------------.?

**FIN DEL CAP! aah bueno…ahora si me tardé UN BUEN pero DA aquí esta ya y ahora si no sé cuando le vaya a continuar porque ya no tengo nada en el cuaderno nnÛ pero espero que se me ocurra algo pronto D: buenop, es todo por hoy xD bye bye.**


	7. ¿Un nuevo plan?

**Uff bueno, después de BASTANTE tiempo esto fue lo más que pude hacer ya que "el ave de la inspiración" no se me manifestaba xD. Bueno el chiste es de que esto fue lo único que salió de mi escaso cerebro y pues espero que les agrade n-n…**

En el lobby, May, Max, Caroline y Misty esperaban sentados a sus amigos, Brook fue el primero en llegar.

Brook: BUENOS DIAS!

Caroline: Oh! Buenos días Brook! n-n

Misty: y Ash?

Brook: Se quedó esperando a Sandra, no tardan en bajar.

Ashley salió del elevador junto con Pikachu y Raichu.

Ashley¡Buenos días a todos!

Todos: (menos Misty) ¡Buenos días Ashley!

Misty: Hola…

-Pika Pi!! 8D –salta del hombro de Ashley a los brazos de Misty-

Misty: Hola Pikachu

Ashley le hizo una seña con la mirada a May preguntando sobre que quería hablar.

May¡ah¡Oigan! Voy a ver que pasa… con… la… fila! Si!... con la fila… ¿Vienes Ashley? –Dice mientras la jala del brazo-

Ashley: -deja a Raichu en el suelo- Ah… claro .-.

Todos se quedaron extrañados

Max: La fila? ô.é?

Caroline: Bueno, creo que está muy emocionada n-ñUu

-Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí-

May: -en voz baja- ¿y¿Pasó algo?

Ashley: … algo… de qué? n.ñ?

May: TTUu mmm aver… ¿Por qué me puse a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Misty?... déjame ver… mmmm… AH! lo tengo! Era por que ella se había puesto al tiro con tigo y tu ibas a hacer algo para que Ash se fijara en ti! Duh! –Dice mientras se da un sape a si misma en la frente- Que olvidadiza soy

Ashley pudo comprender el sarcasmo de May, pero no quería decir que "algo" había pasado ya entre ella y Ash, puesto que no lo sentía de esa manera, no quería apresurar las cosas y mucho menos asegurar nada.

Ashley: …mmm este, pues nop… o –o

May¿Ah no? –Con cara de incrédula- Pues a mi Brook me dijo que los dos salieron muy temprano hoy… solitos los dos…

Ashley: May, por favor… íbamos con los pokemon…

May: Sabes a que me refiero…

Ashley: Bueno… sí, pero…

May: Sip, y dijo que trataron de no hacer ruido, pero él estaba despierto, y se fueron muy calladitos. Brook dice que se tardaron un buen rato ¬w¬

Ashley: eeehm –sonrojada-

May: Ves? ANDA¡No seas así! Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó.

Ashley: Ay May… mira, te voy a decir la verdad, fuimos a dar una vuelta y conversamos…

May¿Qué¿¡DE QUE¿Le dijiste lo qu…

Ashley: -tapándole la boca- ¡NO!.. No¿Cómo crees? No, él… me dio un consejo… la verdad, nunca había visto a Ash hablando así…

May: Ooh… vaya, creí que había pasado algo… y no fui la única…

Ashley¿De que hablas?

May: Pues cuando regresé a la habitación y avisé que ustedes no estaban, Misty puso una cara de envidia fatal xD…

Ashley: Ah si?

May: Sip… bueno, luego sonrió pero… no puede ocultar sus celos con migo…muahahaha...

Ashley: Ay! Hablando de Misty…-voltea a todos lados para ver que nadie las escuche, puede ver que Ash y Sandy ya llegaron y están con los demás, jala a May unos tres pasos hacia atrás- Hablé con ella anoche…

May¿En serio¿Qué te dijo?.. –Molesta- DIME Y SE ARREPENTIRA DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS

Ashley: No!.. Tranquila… al contrario, se mostró muy amable con migo…

May: … ah… de verdad? –Mas calmada- ¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?

Ashley: Pues… me dijo que quería disculparse… dijo que yo tenía razón, que Ash era capaz de escoger a quien quisiera, se disculpó por lo de los Beedril. Me pidió que hiciéramos las paces y todo.

May: Las paces¿Así nada más?

Ashley: Supongo que quiere olvidarlo

May: Si… claro… pues la verdad a mi no me convence mucho…

Ashley: Ah no?

May: No, cuidado, pude ser una trampa.

Ashley¿Cómo que una trampa?

May: Si, es igual que Harley, primero se ganó mi confianza y luego quiso hacer trampa para ganarme…-se queda pensando un momento y habla para si misma- Aún no entiendo por que me odia tanto, lo único que hizo fue darme una galleta… ¿Qué le pasará?...-Se queda callada y voltea a ver a Ashley quien la ve confundida y le sonríe- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Ashley: May…¿Estás bien?

May: Claro, bien… Escucha, ten mucho cuidado con Misty, puedes llevarte una sorpresa cuando menos te lo esperes.

Ashley: Tratas de decirme que no confíe en ella?

May: Mmm al menos no del todo. No me convence mucho, pero cabe la posibilidad de que vaya en serio. No sé que pensar, pero por si las dudas mantente alerta si?

Ashley: Mmm está b… -No terminó la frase por que alguien conocido llegó a interrumpir-

Ash¡HOLA CHICAS! 8D

Ambas: WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! o.o"

May: Ash!! Me asustaste!! TTUu

Ash: jeje No fue mi intensión n.nUu… oigan, vámonos, la ceremonia de apertura ya va a comenzar.

Ambas: SI!

Al fin comenzó el gran festival de Pacifidlog, ahí varios coordinadores (entre ellos May, Drew y Harley) demostraron ser dignos de pasar a la siguiente ronda y calificar para las finales.

May sale para buscar a sus amigos, pero extrañamente no encuentra a ninguno de ellos.

May: …vaya, que extraño, los ví entre el público hace un momento, mmm… -En eso escucha cómo alguien lanza varias pokebolas y las voces de varios pokemon, al parecer de agua, decide averiguar de donde viene el sonido-

Misty: Aw! Mis pokemon… mis amigos… tengo una misión para ustedes…

May: -al oír esto, se esconde en unos arbustos cercanos- ¿Misión? –En voz baja-

Ash¡HOLA MAY¿Por qué te escon…-no termina de hablar porque May lo jala de los labios y lo agacha-… MMMM!?

May: Me asustaste!! Estoy harta de que me asustes así ToT –lo suelta- ¬¬

Ash: Te aseguro que no es mi intensión

May: Ssshhh! –lo vuelve a jalar de los labios-

Ash: mmm! TT-TT?

Misty: Escucharon eso? –viendo hacia el arbusto donde estaban Ash y May escondidos-

May: Cierra la boca Ash! –murmurando, lo suelta-

Ash: Si… oye May…

May: Ssshhh!

Ash: May!

May: Ssshhh!

Ash: Pero May…

May¿Qué?

Ash: Por que murmuramos?

May: Cállate y mira…

Ash: -viendo hacia donde May señalaba-… ah! pero si sólo es Misty.

May: Ssshhh! –le vuelve a jalar los labios- QUE CIERRES LA BOCA!

Misty: mmm… no debió ser nada… -De nuevo a sus pokemon- Bien escuchen, esa tonta de Ashley creyó todo el plan, y es hora de que ustedes amigos entren en acción.

May: Lo sabía! Ves Ash? Yo tenía razón

Ash: ah? Disculpa, estaba viendo a otro lado. ¿Decías?

May: ugh! Mira, vamos a hacer algo¿Por qué no vas a buscar a los demás mientras yo hablo con Misty¿Te parece?

Ash: …ah… claro, vamos Pikachu…

-Pi, pikachu! –Se sube a su hombro-

Ambos se van dejando a May escondida.

Misty: Compañeros míos, esto es lo que quiero que hagan.

May: _'Bien, ahora sabré lo que tramas Misty'_…-en eso ve que Drew se acerca a la escena-… oh… rayos

Drew: -Pasa de largo sin hacer caso de Misty-

Misty: …-sonríe malévolamente y se levanta-… Oye!

Drew: -se detiene en seco sin voltear- ¿Qué?

Misty: Tu eres Drew… ¿Verdad?

Drew: -aun sin voltear- si, soy yo.

Misty: Si, te ví en el concurso.

Drew:…aha… -sigue caminando-

Misty: -corre tras el- oye espera!

Drew: Que quieres niña?

Misty: … oh… nada, sólo conversar.

Drew: -se voltea con Misty- Mira tengo mucha prisa, y además no tengo tiempo para perderlo atendiendo a niñitas bobas… ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Misty: …-tratando de controlarse para no explotar por el modo en que le hablaba Drew-… disculpa, mi nombre es Misty, soy de ciudad Celeste.

Drew: Que interezante… bueno ahora si, si me permites de verdad me tengo que ir… niña… -se voltea y continua caminando-

Misty: -lo sigue- **(PERO QUE BIEN MOLESTAS! ¬¬)** –habla un poco molesta- Se que conoces a mi amiga May…

May: _'amiga… ja!'…_

Drew se detuvo de nuevo sin voltear

Drew: Si, la conozco ¿Y eso que?

Misty: … te interesa, verdad?

Drew: … no tengo tiempo de tonterías –sigue caminando-

Misty: _'Lo sabía'_… Ah no? Entonces no te importará saber que ella esta interesada en… en… en Ash? –mintió-

May: _'QUE COSA!?'_

Drew: -una vez más se detiene, sabiendo muy bien que no podía seguir con su camino por la odiosa insistencia de la pelirroja, accedió a escuchar, además de que ese tema le interesaba- ¿Qué dijiste? … En el niño de la gorrita ridícula? De ese… bobo?

Misty: -ahora si ya no se pudo aguantar, podía soportar que le dijeran niña, pero el ofender a Ash era como si una manada de elefantes le pasara encima- Te… agradecería que no lo insultes… -molesta-

Drew: -suavizó la mirada- Ah… te interesa.

Misty: la verdad si, y tengo un plan perfecto.

Drew: Un plan para qué?

Misty¿Cómo que para qué? Pues para separarlos…

Drew: -alza una ceja y suspira- uhg… te escucho.

Misty solo sonríe malévolamente, May sentía unas ganas tremendas de salir de su escondite y desenmascarar las mentiras de Misty, pero decidió controlarse y averiguar más, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que…

Ash: -llega interrumpiendo- Hola Misty!... – se fija que Drew está con ella- ah! Hola Drew! –Dice con una dulce sonrisa-

Drew: -barre con la mirada a Ash y habla en tono indiferente- Hola.

Misty: Ash… eh... Hola n-ñ

Ash: Oye, de plano no encuentro a nadie… ¿Hablaste con May?

Al oír esas palabras May se desequilibró, había olvidado que prometió hablar con Misty.

Misty: Con May?... no¿Por qué lo dices?

Ash: Que raro, hace un momento me dijo que hablaría con tigo ¿De verdad no la viste Misty?

Misty volteó con cara sospechosa a los arbustos que estaban enfrente de ella.

Misty: No

Ash: raro, debe estarte buscando.

Misty: si, si –aún viendo los arbustos, después se voltea con Ash- eso creo.

Ash: Ni modo, voy a tener que buscarla a ella también¿Vienes?

Misty: claro! adelántate mientras termino de hablar con Drew si?

Ash: hum… claro… a… adiós Drew…

Drew: hasta luego.

Ash: andando pikachu…

-Pika!

Ash: -comienza a caminar- Por que siempre me mandan a mi solito? TT

May: _argh… ¿Qué tramas Misty? ¬¬_

Drew: Bueno, si ya no tienes nada que decir, yo me retiro…

Misty: Claro que no, Escucha, conoces a Ashley no?

Drew: …La chica de la guitarra? La que tiene un Raichu?

Misty: exactamente…

Drew: Bueno, si, se ve una chica agradable.

Misty: Perfecto, esto es lo que quiero que hagas…

May escuchaba atentamente, no se imaginaba el plan de la pelirroja. Recordó que Ash la buscaria, y aunque sentia ganas de escichar el plan no tuvo más opción y se levantó para buscarlo.

**FIN DEL CAP 7! Uf! Bueno, disculpen por tararme tantísimo, pero la verdad es que no había mucha inspiración .w. Bueno, también quiero avisarles que los próximos capítulos (que ya son menos xD) Los haré con la colaboración de Princess Dark Angel. No canso de agradecerles el que pierdan su tiempo leyendo mis cursilerías xD Hasta el próximo capítulo. BigSakura®**


End file.
